¿¡por que a mi?
by maripaodragonz
Summary: y si los personajes de naruto existieran ¿y si estuvieran en el actual japon con un solo objetivo? pues ese objetivo tiene nombre y apellido soy mala con los summari y nueva en esto acepto tomatasos n.n diferentes parejas shikatema naruhina nejiten sasusaku oocxooc oocxsakura


mapu: ohayo a todos

Bueno solo queria agradecerles que me dijeran como puedo actualizarlas y subir mas capitulos ya que como saben soy nueva en esto Esta historia es completamente de mi autoria aunque posiblemente mi prima dan estara encargandose de escribir este junto con alguno otros sin embargo yo le avisare Bueno a partir de aqui los dejo para que dan sigua escribiendo y realmente les estar a muy agradecida si me enviaran rewien con su criticas bueno adios

Dan: ni la historia ni naruto me pertenecen pero yo me encargare de escribir la mayor a de los capis asi que espero les guste por cierto todo lo que escribo en esta Historia sobre paula ( osea mapu) y sus compañeros es totalmente cierto claro esta a excepcion de los poderes y de la aparicion del elenco de naruto

¿Que rayos sucede? ¿que soy quien?

Era un dia muy tranquilo en la pacifica ciudad de Singapur ubicada al sur del estado de Johor en el Japon actual, era un dia muy fuera de lo normal para los habitantes de aquella pequeña ciudad, hoy el dia se encontraba cubierto de nubes oscuras que cubrian la calida luz del sol dando asi paso a un frió viento parecido al del otoño logrando darle un toque sombrio a la ciudad lo extraño era que estaban a principios de la primavera para haber un clima tan sombrio, sin embargo el dia opaco no arruinaba la alegre sonrisa de una pequeña (buenooo no es que sea tan "pequeña" que digamos huy que pequeñita esta)niña que iba caminando con una resplandeciente sonrisa por uno de los andenes de las deshabitadas calles de la ciudad recibiendo los saludo de los pocos habitantes que se encontraban fuera de sus hogares

Si asi es estamos hablando de nuestra protagonista maria paula (alias mapu)

Una joven de 10 años con un largo y sedoso cabello negro que le llegaba pasando su cintura en un corte V grafilado con su fleco desordenado cortado de modo que sus puntas quedaran mas largas pasandole medio rostro y el resto de su fleco alzandose sobre sus parpados resaltando sus ojos de un muy inusual color gris que sin la Ayuda del sol parecia negro, sus ojos que brillaban con inocencia de la mas pura eran cubiertos por unas largas y negras pestañas risadas resaltando sus finas facciones, su nariz respingada, sus labios finos y rojizos como si se hubiera maquillado (PERO NO FUE HACI) su piel morena parecia resaltar mas su belleza y todo esa belleza tambien se veia reflejada en su cuerpo de modelo para su corta edad, senos medianos curvas deseables esa pequeña cintura y un trasero redondo que junta dos piernas largas y deseable libres de bello alguno, junto con una altura de menos 1,63 y un peso de 36 adjuntandole un vientre plano a causa de los arduos entrenamientos de diferentes deporte de los que era capitana (cof cof todos) paula era una deidad tan deseada como la paz en el mundo (si paula viera como la describi me mandara a volar por todo Japon) su cabello era adornado por un mechon rojo fuego a un lado de su cabeza que cubria la mitad de su fleco y parte del lado derecho de su lacio cabello pero contrario a lo que todos piensen paula nacio con ese mecho segun las investigaciones de los doctores que la han tratado sus ojos su mechon y su raro tipo de sangre (OA positivo) se debe a que (no no es adoptada) la sangre y genes de sus padres no era compatibles y tal vez por eso nacio as a pesar de ser talentosa en diferentes actividades (todas en especial el deporte el dibujo y su comunicaci n con los animales lo nico que no le gusta es bailar) tener buena posicion economica y disfrutar de buena salud paula no era feliz...toda su infancia se la a pasado sola y muy de vez en vez disfrutando de su familia unida sin que se desate la tercera guerra mundial sin embargo su gran corazon de oro hacia que odiara ver sufrimiento ajeno convirtiendose ella en una consejera mejor que cualquier tipo de psicologa por su forma de pensar hermosa y positiva su gran corazon la volvia manipulable y al no tener un instructor en la vida su actitud era inocente ingenua y curiosa su felicidad era la de los demas por eso cuando todos eran felices a su alrededor ella tambien lo era, podia leer los sentimientos de las personas a traves de sus ojos como si de un libro se tratara segun todos a su alrededor ella era la perfeccion en vida una niña que olvidaba su pasado y no pensaba en el futuro viviendo el hoy al maximo esa era paula una niña que crecio en la soledad sin un padre y una madre que desde que era muy peque a le decia que debia de madurar y dejara de ser tan ingenua una familia que trabajaba por darle lo mejor sin darse cuenta que el dinero y las cosas materiales no pagaban el tiempo ( ya dejemos esto que de seguro los pongo a llorar)  
>Llego a su casa (mas especificamente la mancio mas grande de la ciudad) y entro en la residencia saludando a su hermosa perrita luna una snauser color ceniza que amaba a paula - tadaima!-saludo con su usual alegr a y no se extra al no o r respuesta, tampoco se molest en leer la nota que le dejaban sus familiares (incluyendo a sus abuelos) sobre su paradero como no ten a hambre se dirijo a la cocina y se prepar un sencillo sashimi, ya ni se molestaba en cocinar para su familia sab a que no llegar an Se dirigi al jard n trasero y empez a hacer pr cticas de karate y le dio la espalda a su rbol preferido que era un lindo rbol de cerezo donde acostumbraba subirse de ni a a pensar o a jugar (aun lo hace de hecho) cuando hoyo unos susurros no se molest en voltear por alguna raz n como si sintiera su presencia, ya sab a qui nes eran<p>

-pss pss paula est tu hermano?-pregunto su primo diego, un joven alt menos de su altura su cabello casta o con destellos rubios y ojos caf s oscuros, cabello abundante y desordenado amarrado a una coleta aunque solo le pasaba el cuello con unos mechones cubr an su frente y un cuerpo muy bien formado que se dejaba ver atreves del uniforme negro cuello de tortuga completamente abotonado, era un a o mayor y era seguido de su otro primo y su mejor amigo de infancia Nicolas y Marlon los dos vestidos igual y con la misma apariencia solo que el cabello de Nico era negro (seg n todos la familia roa y Osorio ten an genes excepcionales por la apariencia de la nueva generaci n (Marlon, Nicol s, diego, paula y el hermano mayor de esta ltima(aunque tazo no ten a el apellido roa porque era hijo del papa de paula con otra mujer y cuando su mama muri y su papa lo abandono siendo un bebe la familia roa lo acogi cari osamente)pero luego contare esa historia) Nico y diego eran primos de segundo grado pero al crecer juntos y ser vecinos eran como hermanos y Marlon era su amigo de infancia (y secreto enamorado) ya que la familia Osorio era grandes socios de su familia por lo tanto crecieron juntos -yyy porque no nos esperaste en la entrada? diego y Nico hac an paranoia de que ya no nos quer as y seguramente te hab as enamorado y nos av as abandonado, tuve que detenerlos para que no mataran a un muchacho que dec a que t te hab as ido con ootori-san eso no es cierto verdad?-la clara molestia en la voz de Marlon podr a ser tomada por claros celos de hermano pero no era as desde que ten a memoria Marlon amaba a paula con todo su ser y negar que no estuvo a punto de soltar a los dos primos celosos para que fueran por ootori ser a como negar que a paula no le gustaba el baile -pues me pidi que lo acompa ara a su casa y como vi que no sal an y que la casa de ootori-sempai quedaba de camino pues lo acompa e-dijo con una gotita estilo anime al o r lo que sus querid simos primos hab an echo y esta gotita pareci crecer el doble cuando vio las venitas (tama o jumbo) que se asomaban por la cabeza de sus auto-declarados hermanos -paula-hablaron los tres al tiempo con infinita calma oh oh- COMO PUDISTE HABERTE IDO CON UN DESCONOSIDO Y MUCHO MAS LLEVARLO A SU CASA QUE NO VES QUE TE PUDO HABER PASADO ALGO!-ahh paula rodo los ojos ellos al igual que su hermano la sobreproteg an demasiado y la trataban como si no pudiera defenderse a pesar de que de entre ellos ella era la m s fuerte -tranquilos chicos no pas nada a dema...-se vio cortada al ver como los ojos de su tres amigos se agrandaban y la mand bula de cada uno parec a llegar hasta el piso una clara expresi n de sorpresa lentamente volteo al sentir una presencia que no era precisamente d bil, al voltear se encontr con unos hermosos ojos jade y unos peculiares cabellos rosas los ojos que estaban frente ha si le trasmit an tanta calidez que se sinti volar (literalmente hablando ya que alguien tuvo la osad a de cargarla) al voltear para ver qui n era poseedor de esos brazos tan c lidos que la ten an cautiva se qued helada al ver a hatake kakachi! de la seria naruto mas atr s vio a shikamaru neji y sasuke sosteniendo a Nico, diego y Marlon -te tengo-dijo kakachi con una sonrisa que se dejaba ver a trav s de su m scara, la dirigi hacia la sala donde la sent en sus piernas y acaricio cari osamente su cabello, vio luego entrar a mas personajes como ino, sai, naruto, hinata, ten ten, temari, gaara ,kankuro vio tambi n como shikamaru neji y sasuke entraban con sus amigos y justo detr s sakura y saku (paula dijo que quer a a sakura con un hermano mellizo a sique eme aqu es igualito a yaten de sailor moon star)  
>-hola chica gata-saludo efusivo naruto - qu sucede? que soy qui n?-grito paula confundida<p>

Espero les haya gustado el pr ximo capitulo ser "paula la diosa guerrera prometida" espero sus rewiem y que nos ayuden con lo de subir mas capis Bueno me despido

Sayonara n.n

y perdon por mala ortografia o falta de palabras en cuanto sepa lo actualiso y lo arreglo


End file.
